


Butterflies & Ice Cream

by The_Clock_Strikes_Twilight



Series: Light [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, Fluff, I seriously can't get enough of these dorks, M/M, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Sea Salt Ice Cream (Kingdom Hearts), Short & Sweet, Surprises, Twilight Town (Kingdom Hearts), a lot of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 05:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20169049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Clock_Strikes_Twilight/pseuds/The_Clock_Strikes_Twilight
Summary: “Welcome,” the shop owner greets him as the redhead enters. Lea shoots him an anxious smile. “Don’t tell me,” he grins in response, “today is the day, isn’t it?”“What gave it away?”“Don’t worry, it’s gonna go great.” He pauses. “Have you told any of your little friends about this yet?”He shakes his head. “Nah, not yet. I’m not sure any of them could keep this to themselves. Hell, I’ve been having a difficult enough time myself.”The shop owner laughs. It’s deep and there’s something oddly calming about it. Strangely reassuring. “Well, your special ice cream stick is ready to go when you are....”





	Butterflies & Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff is not my strong suit, but here it is anyway x3

Lea makes his way for the ice cream shop, more wary of his timing than ever before. The knots in his stomach won’t subside, but it’s almost a good feeling. The constant fluttering of butterflies. This is the day he’s been waiting for. He’s been looking forward to it for at least a month now. Longer, even, but his plans had only started a month ago.

“Welcome,” the shop owner greets him as the redhead enters. Lea shoots him an anxious smile. “Don’t tell me,” he grins in response, “today is the day, isn’t it?”

“What gave it away?”

“Don’t worry, it’s gonna go great.” He pauses. “Have you told any of your little friends about this yet?”

He shakes his head. “Nah, not yet. I’m not sure any of them could keep this to themselves. Hell, I’ve been having a difficult enough time myself.”

The shop owner laughs. It’s deep and there’s something oddly calming about it. Strangely reassuring. “Well, your special ice cream stick is ready to go when you are.”

Lea checks his watch. “Guess I’m ready now, then. I only have fifteen minutes.”

Without another word, the owner disappears behind the counter. When he returns from the back, he has two sea salt ice cream sticks in hand. He passes them over to the redhead. “The marked stick here,” he starts, gently shaking the stick going into Lea’s left hand, “is the one for Isa.”

“Oh, shit, yeah, can’t screw that up.” He takes a deep breath, gripping the two ice cream sticks. “Thanks for everything. You have no idea how much I appreciate this.”

He smiles in response. “Anything for a loyal customer. Good luck.”

Lea nods his head once before taking his leave. From there, he heads to Isa’s place of work to meet him as he finishes his shift. And his timing is as impeccable as ever. He rounds the corner just as Isa is walking out the front door. Hell, Lea can already feel heat rising to his cheeks. He tries to shake out the flush. When Isa spots him and smiles, though, he’s blushing all over again.

“What a pleasant surprise,” Isa says. He reaches out to brush a few loose strands of hair out of Lea’s face. “What brings you down this way?”

There go the butterflies again. Never landing. “C’mon, what do ya think?” He holds up the two sticks of sea salt ice cream. “You up for a walk? I was thinking we could take the tunnels into Sunset Terrace.”

“Seems a little random.”

“What? I’m not allowed to treat my boyfriend to ice cream and a private walk?”

Isa cocks an eyebrow at him but doesn’t say anything more of it. He then reaches for the ice cream bar in Lea’s right hand, to which Lea pulls that hand away and pushes his left hand towards the other. At this, Isa lets out an exasperated sigh.

“Are you serious, Lea? It matters which ice cream bar I choose?”

Lea chuckles nervously, trying to brush it off. “Shut up.”

Isa rolls his eyes but takes the ice cream bar anyhow. The marked stick. Lea takes a deep breath as he watches Isa unwrap it. No turning back now. He unwraps his own and they start walking, making their way for the open tunnel entrance that will lead them to Sunset Terrace.

For once, Isa does most of the talking. He goes into details about his day at work and Lea is perfectly content with listening. Perfectly anxious. He’s finished with his ice cream far before Isa, but that’s normal. Plus, Isa _is_ talking a lot. More often than he typically does. Hmm. Perhaps he’s worried about something, too. Lea doesn’t have the mental capacity to try and figure out what. The butterflies in his stomach are taking over his brain.

“How was your day?” Isa then asks.

Lea almost trips over his own feet. “Huh?”

Isa slows, but doesn’t stop. “I asked about your day.”

“Oh. Uhm.” He clears his throat. “I-it was good. Lounged around the apartment for most of it.”

“No surprise there.”

He scoffs. “You’re just jealous you can’t be as lazy as I am.”

“Are you saying laziness is a profession?”

“It should be. Someone like you wouldn’t be able to sit still for more than a minute. You have to always be doing something to keep yourself occupied.”

“And there’s nothing wrong with that.”

“I’m not saying there is. I’m just saying there’s a certain art to being lazy.”

Another roll of the eyes. “You are ridiculous, Lea.”

“You love me for it.”

Isa smiles softly. It’s a smile that he reserves strictly for the redhead. A smile that always causes his heart to skip a beat. “Some days I’m not sure why I love you.”

And then there’s his smarminess. His snarky attitude. Lea can’t stand it half the time, but he’s not sure what he would do without it. After all, it’s proof of how far Isa has come. It reminds him of their childhood, yet the attitude has increased tenfold. If anything, Isa is sure to embrace it now. It’s a game to them; irritating each other. Getting on each other’s nerves. Under each other’s skin. They piss each other off until it builds into something far more passionate. And that’s what Lea loves. That’s exactly what he wants for the rest of his life. He wants Isa. All his arrogance and all his desire.

“Why must you wound me so?” Lea says back.

Isa chuckles. “My, you are so dramatic.”

He grins. “Another thing to love about me.” He continues walking, unaware of the fact that Isa has stopped dead in his tracks. “I could keep going, if you would like. Name all the reasons why you love me. Or why you _should_ love me seeing as you’re such a jerk.” Finally, he looks beside himself to see Isa isn’t there. “Y’know—” He does a doubletake over his shoulder, “—I’m the one who should really be questioning—” He notices Isa is standing still and gazing down at his bared ice cream stick, “—why I love you…” Lea’s stomach drops as the butterflies take flight once again. He swallows hard, unable to read Isa’s face as he’s reading the ice cream stick:

_Marry Me?_

“Lea…” he barely breathes out.

“Should I get down on one knee?” Lea asks.

“That depends,” he looks up to meet his gaze, “do I need to respond with an ice cream stick?”

He chuckles softly, the nerves settling a bit. “Nah, a vocal response is just as good.” He steps up to the other, closing the distance between them as he reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a black box. He hears the breath catch in Isa’s throat and he can’t help but smile. “Despite how much of a jerk you are, I still love you more than anything,” he says. “And I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” He proceeds to open the black box, revealing a silver, crescent-shaped ring. “What do ya say?” He gestures to the stick in Isa’s hand. “Spend the rest of your life with me?”

“Well, I’ve already spent this much of my life with you,” Isa starts. “What’s a few more decades?”

Lea grins. “That’s the spirit.”

Isa shakes his head, unable to keep himself from chuckling. “I can’t believe I’m in love with such an idiot.” He holds his left hand out and Lea slips the crescent onto his ring finger. He then wraps his arms around the redhead’s neck. “I can’t believe I’m going to _marry_ such an idiot.”

Lea’s arms snake around Isa’s waist. “Yeah, I like that sound of that.” He leans in to kiss him fondly. “We’re getting married.”

“I can’t wait.” Another affectionate kiss. “It’s you and me for the rest of our lives.”

“It’s always been you and me. Since the very beginning.”

Isa hums quietly. Happily. “You’re right.” He nuzzles the redhead’s neck. “Good thing I wouldn’t have it any other way.” He pulls away only enough to take another look at the ice cream stick. “I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised at how you went about asking.”

He shrugs his shoulders. “It seemed appropriate.”

“Quite so, yes.” He places the stick in his pocket. “For safekeeping.”

Lea smiles softly, brushing his fingers through Isa’s hair. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

He places another chaste kiss against his lips. Isa brings his hand up to cup Lea’s cheek. He can feel the chill of the silver ring against his flushed skin. The _engagement_ ring. Hell, they’re getting married. Now the butterflies in his stomach really won’t ever settle. That’s okay, though. So long as he’s soaring with Isa, he doesn’t mind remaining airborne. So long as Isa’s the one sweeping him off his feet, he never wants to land again.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. So, I came up with this idea from something I saw on twitter. Literally a user simply tweeted "thinking about Lea proposing to Isa" and I was like omf he would so use a "winner" ice cream stick except customise it to read "marry me" instead, and I went total heart eyes at the concept, so I knew I just had to write the idea out lmao hope y'all enjoyed it x3


End file.
